


18+

by Cloudnine101



Category: Humans (TV Show)
Genre: F/F, Implied Femslash, Pre-Femslash, Robots, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'18+, the booklet says, on the cover. Adult content.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	18+

Laura doesn't mean to find the manual. It's on the bedside table, when she wakes up - which is weird enough, to be perfectly honest. It's not exactly what she'd choose for a spot of light reading.

 _18+_ , the booklet says, on the cover. _Adult content._

Beside her, Joe snuffles, turning over. He's got a line of stubble running along his chin.

"Morning, love," he mumbles. His face is half-buried in the pillow.

"Hey," Laura says. "What's this, then?"

Joe blinks upwards. "What's what?"

Laura picks it up; gives it a once-over. It's got a flimsy cover, and flimsy pages, and small writing. Not worth looking at.

"Nothing," Laura says. "Nothing at all."

And that is, quite simply, the end of that.

Really. It _is_.

 

When Laura comes downstairs, Anita's making breakfast.

"Morning," Laura's saying, before she can stop herself.

"Good morning," Anita replies, and carries on stirring. Her movements are smooth - almost rolling into one another, from the joints of her elbows to the hinges of her wrists. Too natural to be natural - it's the only tell, really. If she wasn't _so_ perfect, she could almost be human.

"Right," Laura says. "What are we having?"

Anita turns to her, and smiles. "Omelettes, if that's alright. Joe asked for them last night. As my primary user, I must follow his commands above all else. I hope that's acceptable."

In the light from the curtains, Anita's hair looks almost blue. 

"Yes. Yes, it's fine." Laura moves forward, slowly. Anita watches, but doesn't say anything else. "I'll finish up. You can - make some drinks."

Anita nods (fluidly), and walks forward (fluidly), and holds out the bowl. Laura takes it, and tries not to fumble too much. Anita doesn't step away, even when she's not holding anything - just stands there, like she's waiting.

Anita's eyes are green, up close. Laura hadn't noticed before.

Anita smiles, again. Her teeth are white, and straight. She has dimples around the edges of her mouth. Her skin's very, painfully smooth. Laura's close enough that she could reach out. Touch it.

"Would you like orange," Anita says, quietly, "or apple?


End file.
